


I'd Fuck My Clone

by starboyshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kuro has two dicks, Lance gets wrecked, M/M, Trans Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboyshiro/pseuds/starboyshiro
Summary: Lance got fucked so good he's seeing double. Oh, wait.





	I'd Fuck My Clone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BritishWinterDork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishWinterDork/gifts).



> Thank you so much to Softy for being my first commission! Big thanks to Nikki and Omega for beta'ing for me!

Lance is in pure unadulterated bliss. Kuro’s cocks have always made him feel things he’s never felt before like he was going to explode every time they fucked. Adding Shiro to the mix was certain death. There’s no way Lance could have possibly thought he could survive being fucked by Kuro  _ and _ Shiro at the same time. Three cocks at once? Absolute madness. 

Lance can feel every single move they make, from Kuro’s flexible tentacle-like dicks to Shiro’s single above average length. The sounds coming from the boys are nothing but pure sex. Obscene grunts and groans fill the small room, overwhelming and consuming him. 

“You’re doing so well baby boy,” Kuro purrs, hands running up and down Lance’s chest. His cocks slamming into him at an almost unbearable pace. 

“So well,” Shiro voice echos into Lance’s ear from under him, his fingers are curled tightly around his hips, squeezing tighter with each forceful thrust up.

Lance can’t even bring himself to speak, the pleasure he’s feeling is almost blinding and it renders him completely unable to speak. 

“How are you doing, baby?” Kuro asks, “You look so pretty taking our cocks.” 

Lance wheezes, not able to fully comprehend everything that’s happening to him at the moment, all he knows is that he loves it.

Shiro’s hands slide up to his chest, thumbs running over the sensitive skin of his nipples. 

Kuro grins, leaning down to lick a hot stripe over the whiltering man’s nipple. Enjoying the reaction he draws out of Lance he does it again, adding a little more pressure all the while keeping up his toe curling pace. 

“Fu-fuck, guys,” Lance whimpers, gripping Kuro’s biceps like his life depends on it. 

“You sound so perfect,” Shiro huffs, hips working to match the clone’s pace. 

Kuro’s cock buried deep in Lance’s cunt slowly slides out of him, the tip rubbing against Lance’s cock in a way that nearly causes him to cry out in pure ecstasy. The way the cock slides against his has him weak in the knees. 

Shiro adds his fingers to the mix, sending Lance completely over the edge. His body tenses as he reaches his end, the way the two were working him forced a rather aggressive orgasm out of him, leaving him a panting mess atop his leaders chest. 

“I think we broke him,” Kuro chuckles, taking his time pulling out of his lover, smirking at every little noise he makes. 

“Mm,” Shiro hums, brushing Lance’s sweat riddled hair out of his eyes. “I think he enjoyed himself.” 

“I feel like I died and went to heaven.” Lance pulls himself off of Shiro’s dick and curls into the blankets next to him. 

“Anywhere with Kuro is definitely hell.” The black paladin smirks, earning a well-deserved punch in the arm from his clone. 

“Have you seen his cocks? I think it was definitely heaven, Shiro.” 

Kuro sticks his tongue out at Shiro as he wraps his arms around Lance from behind, pressing his chest into his lovers back. 

“Actually, I haven’t really seen them up close,” Shiro admits. “You’re usually the one getting them, babe.” 

Lance hums, running his hand up Shiro’s chest, “Why don’t we change that?” 

“I’m not opposed to that,” Kuro says, peeking over Lance’s shoulder. 

Shiro sucks in a deep breath and nods. 

Kuro smirks and seats himself between Shiro’s thighs. The look on his face is softer than one would expect when it comes to him looking at Shiro. The two are almost always at each other's throats. “Are you sure you can handle me?” He asks, rubbing soft circles into Shiro’s thighs. 

“I think he can.” Lance butts in, positing himself right on Shiro’s hips. “Do you mind if I join in?” 

Shiro nods, unable to find the words to express how excited he is about this. He doesn’t mind giving Lance all of the attention but a little pampering here and there would be nice. 

“I think Shiro’s broken now. We haven’t even started yet, babe. You’re in for a real treat.” Lance leans down, pressing to his neck while he positions himself over Shiro’s cock. He takes him with ease, taking his dick all the way to the base.

Kuro bites down on his lip, his cocks wrapping around each other. He plans to absolutely wreck the man he’s cloned from. Licking his lips he pulls Shiro closer, he doesn’t waste time allowing for him to adjust. He pushes until his hips are flush against Shiro’s ass.

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Shiro groans, trying to get used to Kuro’s already relentless pace. Lance is going easier on him, choosing to slowly rock his hips. The two of them together are going to push him over the edge far earlier than he had anticipated. 

“Is this the face I make when I take your cocks?” Lance asks, his head tilting to the side out of curiosity. 

Kuro peers over Lance’s shoulder and chuckles, “Pretty much. Completely blissed out, drooling a little bit, lost in the dick.” Talking doesn’t seem to distract him a bit, in fact, he slams into Shiro harder than he was before, determined to hit spots Shiro didn’t even know he had. 

Lance hums, working his hips a bit faster, enjoying the reaction he gets out of both Shiro and himself. 

Nothing but moans and groans fill the room once again, this time sending Shiro over the edge. His toes curl and his fingers dig into the soft meat of Lance’s thighs as pleasure takes over his body. 

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my  _ god _ ,” Shiro chants, his hips rolling lazily into Lance’s. Kuro’s cocks are far better than he could have ever imagined, he now understands why Lance always wants them in him. 

Lance hums and lies on Shiro’s chest, wrapping his arms around him, only moving enough for Shiro’s cock to slip out of him. 

“You were right babe, that is heaven.” 

“Told you so.” He snuggles close to Shiro, sucking up as much of his heat as he can. 

In this moment Kuro doesn’t speak at all, he moves out of Shiro. Opting to lie beside him and wrap his arms around both of his lovers. He’s still far from admitting it out loud but he really does love the both of them. For now, he’s content to fall asleep with both of them wrapped securely in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! If you're interested in commissioning me you can check out my tumblr [@starboyshiro](http://starboyshiro.tumblr.com) Or if you just like my fics consider buying me a [coffee](http://ko-fi.com/starboyshiro%20rel=)?


End file.
